The invention relates to pipe cutting templates for marking cutting lines on pipes for subsequent connection to another pipe.
The development and use of pipe cutting templates is well known for the fabrication of various connection or intersection types, such as end-to-end pipe connections at various angles such as 45°, 90°, and 180° (straight end-to-end); as well as connections or intersections between a trunk pipe and a branch pipe, which require a saddle or cope contoured cut.